


Secrets

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to Snupin100 Challenge #1: Secrets. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Severus didn't want anyone to know about them. They were a secret.

Intellectually, Remus knew it was because of the spying, because he could be a tool for someone to use against Severus. Sometimes he wondered if Severus was ashamed of loving a werewolf. He didn't tell Severus about his stupid insecurities. It was his secret.

After all, it wasn't like Severus didn't have secrets of his own. Sometimes he refused to say where he'd been. Death Eater business, most likely; he'd return smelling of stress.

Secrets weren't the same as words left unsaid. Those sometimes spoke louder than words.


End file.
